Paradise
by Luella
Summary: Temperance gets injured doing fieldwork and wakes up with a new world to adjust to.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I will definitely get the next chapter up of We Can Begin Again but this idea just came to me and I had to write it.

Temperance Brennan awoke to the unmistakable smell of a sterile hospital. She looked down and found herself lying in a bed with the regular issued hospital gown and a throbbing pain in the front of her head. She lifted a hand to feel the bump on her forehead and fingered the bandage covering what she assumed to be a cut. Temperance sighed and began to raise herself off of the bed and into a sitting position. A nurse entered the room and quickly came to her side.

"Miss you shouldn't do that. The doctor says you need your rest." She instructed softly pushing her down slowly.

"Why am I here?" she asked, clearing her throat and noticing she was thirsty. "God I'm thirsty." She said to herself.

"Here dear." The nurse said handing her a cup with icy cold water. Temperance gulped it down wetting her dry lips.

"Why am I here?" she asked again bring her hand to the bump on her forehead.

"It seems you took a nasty fall. Slipped and hit your head on some metal. You've been out of it for two days. Doctors were concerned and so was your family."

"Family?" she repeated. Temperance nodded believing the nurse was simply talking about Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Dr. Goodman. Not to mention Booth. Booth most definitely was there. She remembered how he had flown down to New Orleans and barged into her room ordering tox screens and inspecting her bruises himself.

"You gave everyone a fright." The nurse continued fluffing Temperance's pillow and straightening the room. "I'll go get your doctor and notify your family that you've woken up." With a smile she left the room leaving Temperance alone with her thoughts. She chided herself for not being more careful; she probably had lost some valuable work time lying here in the hospital. The only problem was she only remembered falling asleep at her desk pouring over the Davies file not doing any fieldwork or anything strenuous.

"Hey there Temperance." A tall older man came in the room with a clipboard. He smiled and tucked his clipboard under his arm and took the stethoscope from his head to check her breathing.

"Hello Dr…"

"Dr. Gabriel." He smiled warmly and pressed the cold instrument to her chest. Temperance hissed slightly at the feel of the cold metal against her skin and he withdrew it.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed it against his hand warming it up a little.

"How do you feel after that little nap?" he asked continuing his exam.

"A little groggy. How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You were in a brief coma. I've notified your family and they're on their way." He smiled again and produced a small flashlight and swept it over her eyes.

"About that Dr., I can't seem to remember what I was doing last."

"Well that's very common with patients who've been in comas. Sometimes they forgot what they were doing last. Anyway your family should be here soon, so sit tight." He left the room and Temperance was alone once again for the second time.

"Excuse me miss you can't go in there."

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed bursting into the room and standing near Temperance's side.

"Don't you ever do that again. You just stay away from that light at the end of the tunnel."

"I don't know what that means."

"You have know I idea how happy that makes me feel to hear you say that." Angela threw her arms around her, hugging Temperance happily.

"Why wouldn't the nurse let you in? She told me that my family was waiting for me to wake up and I just assumed it was you, Hodgins, and Zack."

"God no, we're just 'family' she was talking about your immediate family hon."

"And who would that be?" Temperance asked.

"Sweetie you just woke up from a two day nap, jokes are not appropriate right now."

"What, I'm not joking. Who is my immediate family?"

"Come on, Booth." Angela said peering at her in a confused manner.

"Angela really, would you stop this thing with me and Booth. We're just partners and we'll never be more than that."

"Oh my god!" Angela gasped.

"What?" Just then Booth opened the door and sighed a breath a relief as he found her sitting up in bed talking to Angela.

"Good god Bones." He exclaimed walking over to her quickly and dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I'm telling you, no more fieldwork for at least a month. And to think I get a call from the hospital telling me that you were here with a mild concussion. We were just sitting down for dinner for god sakes and already worried because you were running late."

"We?" she asked still taken a little aback from the kiss.

"Yes we. Me, Parker, Adam and Lila."

"Who's Adam and Lila?" Temperance asked confused.

"Um, Booth?" Angela cut in.

"What do you mean 'who's Adam and Lila'? Booth asked putting his hands on his waist.

"Booth I think, something's wrong."

"Of course something's wrong. Booth is barging into my room yelling at me about missing dinner with two people I don't even know.

"Did she just call me Booth?" he asked.

"I know that was my first clue." Angela said nodding her head. "Sweetie do you remember what happened before the accident?"

"Yeah I was looking at the Davies case."

"Davies? We closed that case over nine years ago Temperance." Booth said softly.

"No we didn't I was just going over it."

"Oh my god." Angela repeated covering her mouth with her hand.

"You have to stop saying that Ange. What's going on?"

Booth sighed and pinched the space between his eyes. "Where do I start?"

"Why don't you start with the fact that you two are married?" Angela suggested. Booth looked over at Temperance quickly and took in the surprised look on her face. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the large sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. Temperance's eyes went to Booth's ring finger and found a similar platinum band.

"Angela!" he hissed.

"What? Like she wasn't gonna notice that rock lying on her finger. It's like an iceberg." She said.

"Temperance." He said softly approaching her slowly.

"Who are Adam and Lila?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Adam and Lila are our children." He told her. Temperance choked back a tear and brought her left hand up to her face inspecting the ring. It was flawless and beautiful.

"God." She cried burying her face into her hand.

"Aw sweetie." Angela embraced her as she cried.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she sobbed as Booth watched helplessly. For the first time in their eight-year marriage he was unable to help his terrified wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I've realized I never really right disclaimers. So here goes one. I don't own any of the characters, Bones is not mine. Please review, I love them. What can I saw I'm one of the many review whores. So press that little button on the bottom of the page and review. Enjoy!

"Booth just give her some time." Temperance heard Angela comfort Booth softly outside of her room.

"I just don't know what to do." He replied frustrated. "My wife is in there and she doesn't remember the last nine years of our life together." Temperance heart skipped as she heard him refer to her as his wife. Her eyes went to the sizeable rock on her finger. Angela was right, there was no way she could have missed it.

"What do I tell the kids?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"That one's gonna be tough. Brennan was definitely not ready for kids back then so she probably won't be now."

"They've been asking about her and I brought them to see her. They want to see her."

"Maybe you should ask her first." Temperance looked to the door, the pause on the other side was lengthy until she heard a quiet knock.

"Come in." She said knowing who was waiting on the other side.

"Hi." He said tentatively.

"Hi." He continued to stand at the door finally deciding that coming to stand next to her wouldn't frighten her.

"I, um talked to the doctors and they told me that this was common for people in comas. Dr. Gabriel said that I could take you home today and that you should stay off your feet and not go into work." Temperance nodded taking in the information.

"No work huh?" she laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, its for your own good." Booth sat himself on her bed.

"You want to ask me something." She said taking in the close proximity of his body. He smelled wonderful, like Tide detergent, Old Spice, and Booth all uniquely wrapped together. He wore a dark blue polo and tight fitting jeans, Booth looked studly. Time was very good to him.

"Um, yeah I do. The kids have been asking about you, they're really concerned and worried and I think that it would alleviate some of their worries if they came to see you."

"Do they know about my condition?"

"Yeah, I told them that you're a little foggy on some details."

"Foggy? Booth I can't even remember their births, or what they even look like. It'll be like meeting them for the first time." Temperance said weakly. Booth took her slender hand into his and began to rub the soft skin with his thumb. He looked into her eyes making her flush at his loving gaze. Temperance was so use to Booth hiding his emotions about her and now here he was with all his shields down showing her how much he loved her with just one look. She withdrew her hand from his slowly uncomfortable with his affection. It didn't feel wrong but instead so intimate, his touch was one that was between two lovers. Temperance had no idea what it was like to be Seeley Booth's lover, it didn't feel right pretending to know.

"I'm sorry." He said scratching his head with the offending hand. "We're really close Temperance." He whispered trying to explain his behavior. "You open up and talk to me we're just really…" Booth stopped talking and focused on the matter at hand. "I know, and I understand that you don't remember much but maybe seeing them will jog your memory a little. The doctor told me that it might help."

Temperance sighed she didn't have much to loose. They were her children after all she should be able to love the unconditionally she reasoned. "Sure, that's fine." Booth offered her a small smile.

"Okay they're in the waiting room with Angela." He turned to go get them and stopped in his tracks. "Temperance, they're sort of use to a different you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you're a lot more affectionate with them. You're not so standoffish and you tell them that you love them everyday." He said softly.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." She nodded curtly, shifting under his intense gaze.

"Just relax, if you're tense they'll pick up on it." He said. There was a soft knock on the door and Booth turned to open it.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said poking her head through. "Someone's here to see you." She reappeared with a little girl balanced on her hip and a young boy by her side.

"Hey guys." Booth said ruffling Adam's long brown hair. He put an arm around him and drew him to his side.

"Why don't you go say hi to your mom." He suggested. Lila wiggled out of Angela's arms as she set her down. She grabbed her brother's hand and the two approached her slowly.

"Hi, there." Temperance said to the pair taking in the remarkable resemblance they held between herself and Booth. Lila had her crystal blue eyes and Adam Booth's deep soulful brown ones.

"Hi mom." Adam said testing it out on his tongue.

"Hi mom." Lila mimicked. She now stood in front of her brother with his hands resting on her shoulder in a protective manner.

"Would it be all right if we hugged you?" he asked.

Temperance nodded her head as the tears fell freely. "Of course." The little girl launched herself at her mother circling her little arms around her neck.

"I'm Lila." She whispered into her ear.

"I know." Temperance whispered back stroking her back. She titled her head slightly indicating that Adam join them. He wrapped his arm around his sister and offered Temperance his other one.

"This is Adam." Lila said pulling back from the hug.

"I know that one too. Your daddy told me your names." Lila wiped at a tear that began to fall down her cheek.

"Don't feel bad, we understand why you can't remember us." Adam reassured her taking her hand in his. Temperance looked down at their joined hands amazed at his maturity level at such a young age. No doubt they were surely she and Booth's children. She and Booth had children. It was still hard for Temperance to wrap her brain around the thought.

"Come on you guys let's give mommy some time to herself." Booth hoisted Lila into his arms and steered Adam in the direction of the door.

"Will we see you at home?" Lila asked.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great." Lila smiled happily as she along with Booth and Adam left the room.

Angela smiled and closed the door dropping a duffel bag on her bed and sitting down.

"Here are some of your clothes from home. So you have something to change into." Angela explained. Temperance nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Tell me something Angela."

"Anything, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about me and Booth. How did we end up the parents of two gorgeous and amazing children?"

"You can tell they're that great already huh? Sweetie I think you should ask Booth about that one. He loves telling people about your story."

"We have a story?"

"Oh yeah, Lila loves hearing it. He pursued you so badly and you just kept keeping him at arms length until you changed your mind."

"That's it I just changed my mind?" Temperance asked dubiously.

"No, it's just that, you should really ask Booth about that."

"Okay." She nodded and started to get out of bed. There would be plenty of time for that." Hand me my bag."

"Geez Brennan you're still as bossy as ever." Angela laughed helping her to her feet.

* * *

"So this is where we live?" Temperance asked as she walked through the living room. She looked at the endless number of picture frames that adorned shelves and coffee tables. The seemed to chronicle the events in their family's life. Temperance found pictures of herself and Booth with arms wrapped around each other in loving embraces. Pictures of a baby Lila and toddler Adam all together on her hospital bed at what she assumed was the birth of Lila. There were pictures of Adam on his soccer team and Lila at a ballet recital.

"Its nice." She commented looking back at Booth who nodded silently hands thrust into his pockets.

"Daddy, Adam won't let me watch Tom and Jerry." Lila cried running into the living room and quickly spotting her mother. "Oh mommy." She said reaching for Booth's hand.

"Hi Lila." She said softly. Lila continued to hold onto Booth's hand hiding behind her father.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I believe so. Why are you cooking anything special?" Temperance teased softly eliciting a small smile from Lila.

"No daddy is. He makes really yummy lasagna."

"You cook Booth?" Temperance asked obviously impressed.

"I had to learn. Sometimes you would work late and the kids would get hungry…"

Temperance nodded understanding what he was getting at.

"Here I'll show you to our bedroom." He took the small duffel Angela had brought her and showed her the way to their room. With their two incomes combined it seemed that they both managed to afford a very nice home in the suburbs of Washington D.C. with a spacious backyard and plenty of rooms to accommodate the unexpected would be arrival of more children. Temperance walked into the bedroom and found a large bed and plasma screen television mounted on the wall. There was a small balcony overlooking the backyard that offered a pleasant breeze and a master bathroom.

"We have a TV in our room?" she asked incredulously.

"A wedding anniversary gift courtesy of you." He smiled. "It's one of the best and I had been eyeing it for quite some time. So you, very stealthy, went behind my back and bought one and had it installed the night we went out for our celebratory dinner. We came back here and as we were…you know lying on the bed I looked up and noticed it on the wall. That was a good night." He smiled nostalgically.

"Yeah sounds that way." Temperance agreed a little upset that she couldn't even think back on the memory with him.

"Oh hey mom." Adam said as he ran up to the door. He waved politely and grabbed his sister's hand, sensing the need for his parents to talk. "Come on Lila, let's leave them alone." He smiled at his mom and left her to talk things over with Booth.

"He's really intuitive." Temperance pointed out.

"Yeah he is." Temperance walked around the room settling at the bed and sat down on it, testing it out.

"You can sleep here. I'll be in the guest room that's downstairs." He informed her turning to leave.

"No Booth wait. That's not right. I should sleep in the guest room."

"That's ridiculous Tempe, besides I'm well acquainted with the guest room. I've slept there many a night on account of us arguing." He gave her a knowing smile. Temperance opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the incessant ring of a cell phone. She looked to Booth to answer it but noticed he wasn't moving to answer one.

"I think that's you Bones." He said. Temperance began to rifle through her bag and found the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Yes this is Dr. Brennan. Oh okay. What did they say? Oh alright. Um thank you." She closed the phone and took a seat on the bed again. The color from her face had completely drained, leaving her paler than normal.

"Temperance what's wrong?" Booth crossed the room and was at her side instantly.

"Nothing, that was the hospital. My test results came back positive."

"Test results? For what?"

"Pregnancy tests. I'm pregnant Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Having a little bit of writers block on 'We Can Begin Again' but I do have a chapter that's almost finished. In the next chapter I'm going to start the memories. Thanks for all the reviews!

"Wait a minute you're pregnant?" Booth asked.

"That's what the good doctor said." Temperance replied getting up from the bed. She needed some room from Booth's incessant smothering.

"How, when?"

"Maybe you've forgotten but I've just lost that past nine years of my life so forgive me if I can't remember that last time we could have possibly conceived another child." She snapped.

Booth just stood there watching her with the undeniably look of hurt in his eyes.

"Don't do this Bones." He said shaking his head.

"Do what?"

"Block me out like this. Let me in, I can help you."

"Can you help me regain my memory?"

"I can if you let me." He told her taking one of her hands.

"No you can't. Just stop Booth." She said wrenching her hand from his.

"Okay fine." He said as calmly as he could and left the room. Temperance dropped herself down on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Well at least she had an excuse for all of her tears, she was with child. Suddenly feeling tired and very uncomfortable in her blazer and jean jacket she got up and searched the drawers for a nightgown. How could she possibly be pregnant? When she had woken up from her nap she didn't feel as if she were carrying a human being. The look on Booth's face was unforgettable. He was shocked of course but a quick smile flashed across his handsome features. Booth definitely wanted more children there was no doubt about it. He was just one of those guys who were made to be fathers and procreate as much as possible. Temperance imagined him telling his friends and co-workers, receiving congratulatory slaps on the back and "You stud!" being tossed his way. Never in a million years would she understand the correlation of getting a woman pregnant with sustaining your manhood. She walked over to one of their dressers and came across their things jumbled together meshing perfectly. His socks, her panties, and oddly enough a box of condoms with three left. Temperance laughed as her tears started to dry. Were she and Booth really that frisky? Obviously the contraceptives were not enough. She thought to herself and slipped into the simple white nightgown she'd found. Crawling into the bed she inhaled Booth's scent that wafted from what she assumed to be his pillow. She yawned and closed her eyes falling into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

Temperance woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon in her room, she sighed and took the pillow she was spooning and placed it back to its rightful spot.

"Booth." His name escaped her lips in a soft manner as she saw him walk into their room with his back to her carrying a tray.

"Good morning, Tempe." He said settling the tray down in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This is breakfast in bed. It's a little tradition I do. When I found out you were pregnant with Adam I brought you breakfast in bed. When I found out you were pregnant with Lila I brought you breakfast in bed. It's sort of a little thank you for giving me another child." He said lovingly, offering her a smile.

"Figuring out another way to push this baby out of me without it hurting would be a better thank you." Temperance commented whilst munching on some bacon.

Booth laughed scratching his chin. "You're right. That would be much better."

The strap of her nightgown fell from her shoulder and Booth pushed it back up, his hand caressing the soft smooth skin of her arm. Remembering their situation Booth removed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"No, Booth its normal for you to be so open and affectionate with me." She paused looking down before continuing. "We seem to have something pretty good going on here." She admitted.

"Yeah we really do. It took long enough but we got there." Temperance ran a hand through her hand surprised at its length. She hadn't really noticed how long it had gotten.

"Maybe I should get a hair cut." Tempe said to herself.

"No don't." He couldn't resist taking her hand in his. "You're growing it out for me. I like it this way." It was Booth's turn to run his hand through her hair. He brought his hand to her neck and pulled her closer to him dropping a tender kiss to her forehead and gazing into her eyes.

"Booth." She reminded trying to hide from the intensity of his gaze.

"Come on Temperance. I know you feel the same way I feel for you. I love you and you love me."

"Booth I can't. I just can't right now." She pleaded with him not use to hearing herself be this needy.

"Okay." His hand left her neck and he rose from the bed. "I won't push you." Booth left their room and Temperance alone to gather her thoughts.

"What else do you want to read?" Booth asked Lila as she was sitting in his lap with Adam seated next to them.

"When's mom going to wake up?" Adam asked reaching up to take the book from his father.

Temperance was walking down the stairs listening to their conversation. She had dressed in a soft yellow sundress with her regular chunky jewelry adorning her neck and left her hair to dry in curly waves.

"Mommy!" Lila exclaimed turning to watch her mother come down the stairs.

"Good morning." She said smiling at the trio. Booth turned and watched her in awe his lips parted.

"You look fantastic." Booth told her shifting to get a better look.

"Thank you." Tempe said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Ask her." Lila whispered to her brother.

"Ask me what?" Tempe said looking back between her two children. Adam stood and walked up to her.

"We're going to a school picnic. And we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Tempe looked to Booth who was still admiring her in the sundress and began to feel the warmth rush to her cheeks. It shouldn't be to bad; maybe meeting other people would trigger a memory. Besides she felt it was best that she got to know her children. She nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to."

It turned out to be a beautiful spring day. As Booth piled some blankets and toys into their SUV Temperance held Lila's hand as she chatted away happily about all her classmates and friends. Adam helped his dad load the car puffing his chest out, proud of his efficient help. Finally they were on their way to the park and Tempe was preparing herself to meet all of her 'friends' from the PTA.

"I attend PTA meetings?" She asked as she looked out onto the road.

"Yeah, begrudgingly, but you do."

"Do I have any friends on the PTA?"

"As a matter of fact you do. Her name is Jessica Fields; she's married to Andrew Fields and they have two boys. Thomas, their oldest is seven like Adam, and their youngest son is named Jake he's six, a year older than Lila."

"And we're friends?" Tempe asked.

"Yeah, you both have children and are working parents. So I'd say you have a few things in common."

"Wow, middle class suburbia." she muttered looking out the window.

"Geez Bones, nothing about our neighborhood is middle class. You insisted on finding the best neighborhood with the least amount of crime. With that demand all the prices went up a little. Then we found our house and you just had to have it." Booth looked over at her and back to her taut tummy. "How far along did they say you were?" he asked.

"Five weeks. I called back this morning before I came downstairs, and they told me that I had come in earlier asking for a pregnancy test. I guess I was late just once and a little concerned." She shrugged and a hand went to rest on her stomach.

"How do you feel?"

"No different then I did when I woke up." She answered casually. Even though Temperance knew that she had been pregnant already this was her 'first time' experiencing. She had no idea when the morning sickness would come in to play or when her feet would swell up and she would be blaming Booth for her condition with one look from him.

"Well you look radiant." Booth smiled at her as they pulled up to the picnic. "Alright, let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Couldn't resist writing and putting up the next chapter. So here!

Sitting by herself in a lawn chair Temperance watched the festivities take place before her. She brought a bottle of water to her lips and watched as Lila ran through the fields chasing some of her friends in a game Tag. Adam was kicking a soccer ball back and forth between himself and a friend and Booth was talking with some friends of his own. She was use to going to social events and being alone. It also wasn't like anyone was approaching her. More or less she felt that she was the center of attention as people stole glances at her and whispered. Temperance scolded herself for telling Booth that she would be okay by herself. Even though she wasn't comfortable with their romantic relationship he was still one of her best friends and that wouldn't be too awkward. Did she really attend these little events and be an active participant in them? Her thoughts were interrupted when a pretty brunette approached her.

"Temperance?" she said with a bright smile. Her long brown hair framed her face and she had exquisite green eyes. She was wearing cuffed shorts and a soft blue cardigan.

"Jessica?" Temperance said remembering her name from her and Booth's earlier conversation.

"You remember me?" Her eyes widening at the revelation.

"No, Booth told me about you." She admitted feeling a little bad.

"Oh, right. Sorry that's me always jumping to conclusions. Can I?" She asked indicating the empty chair next to Tempe.

"Sure be my guest. It's actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to. I feel like everyone is talking about me."

"They are." Jessica admitted bluntly. "Sorry that was to forward, I should have sugar coated it."

"No, I can see why we're friends." Tempe smiled finding it incredibly easy to talk to this woman.

"So tell me, how did we become friends?"

"Oh," Jessica laughed. "Well I was tagging along with my husband Andy to some stupid PTA meeting and I overheard you arguing with Seeley over the importance of hanging paper lanterns at the eighth grade dance or getting back to your lab and stopping a potential murderer. I thought it was hilarious and so true. Then later on that night we bumped into each other outside when I was smoking a cigarette. You proceeded to tell me that smoking was a bad habit and would kill me quicker than those meetings inside. I laughed and said, 'Nothing can kill me faster than those meetings.' And from there we sort of hit it off." Tempe nodded taking in the information. "How long were you in the hospital for when you woke up."

"Two to three days." Tempe said crossing her legs.

"That must have been tough. Seeley told me that you have to take quite some time off from work. I know that must be killing you."

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." Temperance smiled loving how this woman knew her so well.

"Do you know Angela Montenegro?" Tempe asked.

"Ange, yeah I love her. You know we go out a lot the three of us. We've been trying to get Jack to put a ring on her finger forever and join the rest of us in wedded bliss."

"Wait Jack Hodgins?" Tempe asked leaping forward in her seat.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Yeah she and Jack have been going out forever now."

"I don't think I saw that one coming."

"Well no offense Tempe but you didn't even see it coming when Seeley was pursuing you."

"You know how we ended up together?" she turned in her seat towards Jessica.

"Yeah, but you should really let him tell you."

"Everyone keeps saying that. He didn't knock me up did he?"

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "No, Adam wasn't another Parker. You know the four of us use to go out on double dates, Andrew and me, you and Seeley. We have tons of fun. Maybe we should do another one of those it might jog your memory." Jessica suggested. Temperance watched Jessica's hand as she fiddled with her necklace lifting the silver locket from her skin and dropping it back and continuing the motion. Dropping it and picking it up dropping it and…

"_Jessica cut that out." Andrew said grabbing her hand and laughing as she kissed him square on the mouth. She picked up her fork and began to eat some of her chocolate torte. _

"_God this is amazing! You've gotta try some Tempe." She held some out for her friend and Tempe promptly ate some of the decadent cake off her fork. _

"_Hmm, that is really good." She agreed. "Seeley, why didn't we order that?" she leaned against her husband, his arm over her shoulders. _

"_Because I wanted the torte and you wanted the cheesecake but demanded that I share with you because you didn't think you'd be able to finish it by yourself." Seeley explained rubbing his hand up and down her arm. _

"_Oh right." He shook his head and kissed her cheek, while she forked some more cheesecake into her mouth. _

"_Well eat some then!" Tempe held some out to him and he ate from her fork._

"_Women! They are so indecisive." Andrew teased. Jessica hit his arm playfully as he kissed her lips. _

"_You got that right." Seeley quipped earning a glare from Tempe. "I'm just kidding babe." He dipped his head and kissed her sweetly on the mouth eliciting a groan from her. Tempe's hand slid down his thigh as they kissed._

"_Seeley," she whispered. "Not here." He turned his mouth to her neck nipping at the skin there. Tempe brought a hand to the back of his neck running her fingers through his hair._

"_Come on Seeley they're gonna kick us out of here for putting on a show." Seeley sighed and removed his lips from her. _

"_You guys are so horny!" Jessica shook her head._

"_And you are so drunk. Just wait until I tell Angela, she'll be pissed that you hit the bottle without her."_

"_I haven't gotten drunk in the longest, so this is warranted." Jessica laughed taking a sip of water. _

"_Good you keep drinking that." Andrew said taking her wine glass from her. _

_Seeley turned to Tempe and whispered into her ear. "You look really great tonight." He commented._

"_Thank you." Temperance said looking into his eyes and smiling. "You don't look to bad yourself." She grinned and kissed him again squeezing his leg this time. Tempe looked off to the side and saw a young couple eating together. The woman was stroking her growing stomach with one hand and holding her husbands with the other. They looked so content and in love. Tempe's heart ached a little; she wanted to feel the same way she did when she had Adam and Lila. The months of anticipation of giving birth to a whole new life and getting to know the child she and Seeley created. _

"_Seeley?" she said as they pulled apart. "I wanna have another baby."_

"_This isn't a woman being indecisive right?" He said looking at her with a serious look on his face._

"_No, I know I want you to give me another child." _

"Tempe, Temperance?" Jessica called waving her hand in front of Tempe's face.

"Yeah, yeah?" she said looking over at her friend.

"You kind of zoned out on me there."

"Well, yeah sorry." She blinked a few times and looked over at Jessica who had resumed fiddling with her necklace. "I think I just had a memory."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** How great was last night's eppy? Loved the end with Booth opening up to Bones. I also loved her comment to Angela about how articulate she could be in a letter. Thanks for all the reviews keep 'em comin'!

"You had a memory!" Jessica shouted. "What was it about?" she asked turning in her chair to listen better.

"We were out, we went out for dinner. We were having dessert and I told Booth that I wanted to have more children."

"Oh that's so sweet." Jessica sighed. "You need to tell Seeley."

"Why, it wasn't like I've regained all off my memories." Tempe pointed out.

"But this will give Seeley hope. I know this must be tough on him, you loosing your memory and everything. I bet he'll even back off a little if you tell him you're making progress."

Tempe looked over to where Booth was standing talking jovially with his friends. She looked back at Jessica and got up with an encouraging smile from her friend.

"So man how are things going with Tempe?" Andrew asked. Booth sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Well you know how she can be. She's stubborn and very standoffish. She can't even stand let me touch her. It's like that time with…"

"Dude whatever you do don't bring that up. I know that your relationship was much different back then but she'll be pissed either way." Andrew warned.

"But I can't pick and choose what I want to tell her. I want her to remember everything the good and the bad."

"Think about it man, this is like a fresh start, things could be even better." Booth sighed not sure about his friend's advice, he was about to respond back but the soft scent of Temperance filled his nostrils. He turned around and found her standing in back of him. Hesitant of whether or not she wanted to approach him.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"Hi." Tempe replied. "Can I talk to you?" she asked taking a step back.

"Sure, sure." Booth walked over to her. "What's up?" He put a hand to her elbow.

"Um I think I just had a memory." She said quietly.

"You what?" Booth shouted excitement evident in his face. He gathered Tempe in his arms and spun her around happily.

"Booth, the baby." She said. He quickly put her down and grasped her arms.

"Are you, okay? I'm sorry, is the baby fine?" he asked.

"Yeah Booth, just don't twirl me so hard." Tempe replied as she brought her hands up to his chest.

"What was it?" She looked down and a soft blush crept into her face. "It was about us wasn't it?"

"Can we go please?" Tempe asked. Booth nodded and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Andrew I'll see you later." He called to his friend as Jessica walked up to him.

"Tempe had a memory Andy." She said linking her arm through his.

"That's fantastic."

"Well thankfully it was a good one. Just think when she starts to remember all of the problems they've been having lately." Jessica pointed out.

"Maybe this is a way of her self conscience protecting her from going through the most painful moments in their marriage." Andrew said.

"No, either way she's going to find out what happened. I just hope she'll be able to handle it."

* * *

"This is great Temperance." Booth exclaimed happily as they sat down to dinner.

"What, its just a small one. Not even that big or monumental."

"Its still something." Adam said forking some carrots into his mouth. Tempe smiled and watched the little boy dutifully eat his carrots.

"From what I've studied most young children detest the regular recommended portions of vegetables and are often bribed into consuming them. Instead you seem to enjoy them."

"I like carrots mom. You know that."

"Right," Tempe grabbed her water and drank from it.

"Okay time for my bubble bath." Lila announced dropping her fork on her plate loudly. She got up and walked over to Tempe. Noticing her presence Tempe looked to the little girl.

"Yes?"

"Bones, she wants you to help her with her bubble bath." Booth laughed.

"Oh well, sure." Tempe said a little unsure of how she should handle the situation.

"Wouldn't it be best if you…"

"Don't worry Tempe, it's not like its rocket science. You'll figure it out. I'll take care of the dishes." She nodded and stood up as Lila took her hand and led her up the stairs.

Lila quickly stripped out of her clothes as the water in the tub began to run.

"How much mommy?" she asked handing her the bottle that contained the bubbles.

"Um, let's see." She turned the bottle around and read the directions. "It says a tablespoon amount."

"That's never enough bubbles." Lila pouted.

"Okay then I'll put in a little more." Tempe helped Lila into the bath and poured her desired amount into the tub and watch the bubbles grow with the running water. At first the size was decent for Lila but soon grew into a monstrous size with bubbles spilling out of the lip of the tub, water splashing against the tiles.

"I guess I never added more than the regular amount because I knew this would happen. You set me up didn't you." Lila giggled and blew some bubbles in the direction of her mother. Tempe laughed and rolled up her sleeves. She poured some shampoo into her hands and began to lather it in Lila's hair.

"Very impressive."

Tempe retired to her bed after tucking Lila in and kissing her goodnight. She did the same with Adam and read him a nighttime story. Now she was in their bedroom. She walked in just in time to find Booth grabbing some clothes out of his drawer.

"Sorry, I'll be out of here in a minute."

"No take your time, it's your room too." Booth smiled and grabbed a few of his things. He paused and turned to look at her.

"We never really talked about what you remembered."

"Yeah, we didn't."

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Sure." Tempe nodded and took a seat on their bed.

"Okay." Booth began to pace the room.

"Booth, calm down. We were at a restaurant with Jessica and Andrew." She started.

"Okay was it a recent outing or a much older one?"

"I think it was more recent. I don't know the name of the restaurant but I think it was more recent."

"What happened?" He pressed.

"We were laughing having a good time. And Jessica commented about how we were very 'horny' that night." Booth laughed quietly as she glared at him.

"Go on continue."

"I told you that we should stop because we might run the risk of getting kicked out of the restaurant with un-orderly conduct. Then I proceeded to voice my desire for another child." Booth perked up at the last sentence.

"That was a few months ago. What could have triggered that?"

"I was watching Jessica fiddle with her necklace and I guess she was doing it that night. I don't know."

"No, this is great. The doctor told me that memories might be triggered by everyday events. You're making progress Tempe." Booth smiled. He began to leave the room and was stopped by Tempe's hand on his wrist.

"Booth wait. Jessica told me I should ask you about how we ended up together. Will you tell me?" Booth sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to tell you everything that has happened so that you don't have that drive to regain all your memories."

"Just tell me some." She pleaded softly.

"Okay." He gave in. "Where do I begin? Alright you were starting to see Dick413 and it was driving me made."

"Dick413? You mean David?" she interrupted.

"Yeah David. I asked you why you would ever consider going out with him after everything that happened. And you said that there was no direct correlation between David and the attempt on your life. So one night you were out on a date with David and I got a call from you on your phone. You told me that David was drunk and passed out on his living room floor. Knowing you I assumed that you had beaten the crap out of him so I rushed over there after getting the address. It turns out David had a little to much to drink that night and made a pass at you that had gotten out of hand."

"Did he try to rape me?" She asked.

"Yes. Key word tried. You called me over and I took you home and stayed the night. You were still a little shaken up over the incident. We didn't say anything about it for a few weeks and then David started showing up places that you wouldn't have normally seen him. I insisted that he was stalking you but you shook it off. Then things started to get really scary. David was sending you all these crazy letters about how he had reserved a hall for your 'wedding reception' and sending lingerie you should wear for your wedding night. Crap like that." Booth's jaw tensed as he continued on. "You thought that if we just ignored him he would go away but that wasn't the case. David managed to kidnap you and hold you in some dirty motel room for three days until I found you. You were, um, tied up to a chair. He hadn't fed you for the three days you were there. He treated you like a doll, a trophy. If we hadn't gotten there sooner he would have raped you or killed you."

"Booth," she said putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that but I don't understand how that brought us closer."

"We started spending more time together. I would take you home and make sure you got to work safely. Then one day when we were in the car you asked me what my intentions were. I told you that I wanted to look after you and protect you even though I knew it would drive you crazy. I said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then you started crying, which I wasn't use to. You asked me what I could give you and how things would be. And I told you it would be like living in Paradise." Booth shrugged and smiled sadly.

"That's beautiful Booth." Tempe replied unsure of what else to say. They had so much history together. How could she have not seen him standing in front of her the whole time? The perfect match for her.

"You're beautiful." Booth said brushing some hair out off of her face. Tempe tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"I'll leave you alone. That's all you get for tonight. You and the baby need your sleep. Goodnight Tempe." He kissed her forehead and got up.

"Goodnight Booth." Tempe whispered and watched him leave their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Sorry this one took so long. Can't wait til Wednesday for the season finale! Enjoy.

Staying home due to the advice of her doctor and orders of Booth, Tempe was lounging on her couch with a hand in a box of Girl Scout cookies watching the afternoon "stories". She yawned as one of the characters threw a slap at the other complaining about how she stole her boyfriend. Temperance rubbed her hand on her yoga pants and looked at the clock. It was 1:26 Booth was due home in a couple of hours and she found herself missing his company. Even though their relationship was much different from what she remembered she was slowly warming up to the idea of them being together. Taking the elastic around her wrist she pulled her hair into a high ponytail and turned her head towards the direction of the door as she heard keys being jingled about. A few seconds later Booth came striding into the room loosening his tie and smiling at Tempe.

"Hey babe." He said dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Good afternoon." Tempe answered her cheek still warm from his kiss. "You sound chippy."

He plopped himself down on the couch next to her and laid his head back. "I am. I left work a little earlier than normal to spend some time with you." He put a hand on her thigh and rubbed it.

"Oh." Tempe said taking his hand from her thigh and lacing her fingers with his instead.

"Do you want to do something? Grab some lunch, see a movie?"

"No thanks. We could just stay here and watch some TV?" Tempe suggested. Booth nodded and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Sensing her discomfort he dropped her hand and began to loosen the buttons of his shirt. Tempe couldn't help but feel bad. Booth wanted to be intimate with her and just show her how much he loved her and she couldn't even give him that. She looked over at him again and her eyes were drawn to the sexy scrap of skin shown through the opening of his oxford. His handsome features were focused on the TV but she could tell that he wasn't really watching the program. He was hurt.

"Booth?" she called instantly getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could cuddle?" she said hesitantly not sure if she was using the right word. A small smile broke out across his face and he tilted his head slightly in his direction. Tempe moved over snuggling into the crook of his arm. Booth dropped a kiss to her head breathing in her intoxicating scent. Her hand snaked into the opening of his shirt, her palm flat against his chest. She sighed a little and began to move it in a circular pattern.

"Bones." He called his voice a little tense.

"Yes?"

"Would it be to forward of me if I told you that you were turning me on?" he asked as her movements stilled. Tempe was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"No."

"Okay." He replied in a husky tone as she continued the motion. "You tease." He laughed.

"I'm your tease right?" she asked turning her head up to him. Booth looked into her crystal blue eyes, the color he had become so accustomed to, and kissed her lips. Softly at first, afraid of how what her reaction would be, but she responded moaning into his mouth. He drew her closer deepening the kiss as her arms moved around his neck.

"Booth." Tempe sighed as she moved onto his lap. The kisses were slow and hot. Booth's mouth lavished hers with the languid stokes of his tongue. Realizing what they were doing Tempe brought a hand to his chest pushing him back lightly.

"Wait, Booth." She said touching her wet swollen lips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Stop apologizing Booth. It's driving me crazy." She said softly.

"Well I'm sorry Tempe but I feel like I'm walking on eggshells anytime you're around. I want to touch my wife tell her how much I love her but you don't want to hear that. It scares you and I don't know what to do." She stood up with a hand on her belly.

"This is just going to have to take some time. I woke up to find that I have a husband, two kids, and a third one on the way. That takes time to adjust to."

Booth sighed and nodded. "You're right I'm-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Tempe interrupted.

"Okay." Booth laughed and pulled her back to him. "Let's just watch some more TV." He suggested. Booth laced their fingers together. Temperance looked down as the sun caught the diamond engagement ring. She moved it about admiring the way it glistened…

"_That's a really pretty ring!" Lila exclaimed as she sat in her mother's lap and played with her ring finger._

"_Thank you sweetie, it was a gift from your father."_

"_He did good." Lila nodded resting back on her mother. Tempe laughed and kissed the side of her head. She looked out onto the field and watched Seeley and Adam play in the Father/Son Soccer Tournament. Seeley sprinted after the ball running with the speed of an excited kid. Tempe watched the way his well-defined legs flexed as he moved. A flicker of pride filled her knowing that it was "her hottie of a husband", as Angela liked to say, on the field. _

"_Oh my god. That Seeley Booth, is the hottest thing to ever attend these stupid events." A woman across the bleachers from Tempe said. Her eyes followed the sound of the woman's giggling and sure enough found the source of those comments. It belonged to Cherri Peters, the Eddie Britt of the neighborhood. She had long bleached blonde hair and was wearing tight jeans that accentuated her body. Her long sleeve shirt scooped below to show off the tops of her breasts. Cherri was the type of woman Booth might have slept with had they not been married or even if he could get the chance. Tempe quickly chided herself from thinking such thoughts. Seeley was faithful and would never do that to her. _

"_Look at the way he fills out his shorts." She whispered to another mom as the two continued to giggle._

"_Adam just scored!" Lila pumped her fists into the air and jumping up and down on her mothers lap. Tempe turned her attention to the field and watched Adam run around with his arms out at his side stimulating the motion of an airplane. She smiled as Seeley swung him over his shoulders and began to run about. The ref signaled the ending of the game and the teams came running off the field. Lila hopped of off Tempe's lap and sped after her father. Seeley lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek, she then bent down to grab a hold of her brother giving him a kiss also. Tempe stood up as they walked over to her and she ruffled Adam's hair._

"_Great goal Adam." She said giving him a hug. _

"_Not here mom!" Adam hissed trying to keep his cool._

"_Oh right." Tempe laughed rolling her eyes. She looked to Seeley his eyes shining happily. _

"_What about me?" He asked._

"_You did alright." _

"_Just alright?" _

"_Oh gosh their gonna kiss!" Adam scoffed as Lila wiggled from Seeley's grasp. "Let's make a run for it!" he took Lila's hand and the two darted for the car._

"_I think they're right." Tempe raised her eyebrows as he took a step closer. "I'm gonna kiss you." He looped his arm around her waist and brought his lips down to hers. He was sweaty, and smelled like grass, which was surprisingly intoxicating to her. His tongue darted out, demanding entry into her mouth with she willingly obliged. Their tongues dueled for a bit until she moved back brushing some flyaway pieces of hair out of her face._

"_Mmm Seeley." She sighed as her eye lashes fluttered open. _

"_Come on." He put his arm around her and began to lead her to the car. Tempe put her arm around his waist and smiled happily, staking her claim on her man._

"Tempe," Booth shook her slightly trying to get her attention.

"What?" she asked blinking rapidly.

"What just happened there? You blanked out for a few seconds."

"These memories are like flashbacks." She answered.

"You had another memory?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah I did."

"What happened?" he pressed rubbing her hand encouragingly.

"I, we, were at a soccer game with Adam and Lila. I overheard some women talking about you. Who's Cherri Peters?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** How amazing was the season finale? Yeah, can't wait till the fall. SorryI haven't updated in awhile. Enjoy.

"Well who is Cherri?" Tempe asked moving away from him.

"Just leave it alone Bones." He said gruffly and got up from the couch.

"No this person has some importance. She was the focus of my memory. Who is she? Did you have an affair with her?"

"No!" He exclaimed turning around quickly.

"Then just tell me why she's so important?"

Booth ran a hand through his hair shaking his head. "Tempe why don't we just leave it, you'll find out about it soon enough." He asked her with pleading eyes. Tempe took in the look of his face and let out a sigh of her own. She nodded slightly willing to let nature take its course.

"Just promise me Booth that you're not hiding anything from me?"

He paused and took her delicate hands. "No Temperance I'm not."

"Okay." Tempe tucked some hair behind her ear as a nervous habit. "Its just that in your past I've known you to have a 'thing' for tall beautiful leggy blonde women. And I know I'm the complete opposite."

"Oh Bones don't sell yourself short. I've been crazy for you the moment we met."

"Really?" she replied in a questioning tone.

"Really." He told her giving her a quick kiss. "I miss being able to do that."

"Booth," she said quietly not able to look him in the eye. "Were we having some trouble in our marriage?"

"Bones, I-" The telephone rang cutting Booth off. He picked it up glancing over at Tempe as he answered the call. Temperance sighed and took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Angela's number.

"Hi Ange, its me Temperance. Yeah, I'd love to have lunch with you."

* * *

The two friends met up for lunch at a small restaurant near her neighborhood.

"Sorry I was a little late sweetie but Jack was rambling about some conspiracy against the dairy industry. Now he's just making things up." She rolled her eyes unfolding her napkin.

"So you and Jack?" Tempe smiled.

"Yeah, its really great sweetie." Angela said happily with a giddy look on her face. "Of course we hooked up before you and Booth and were on again off again but we click. So I've heard you've been having some flashbacks. That's awesome!"

Tempe smiled and took a sip from her water. "Yeah and Booth told me a little about how we met and came to be together." She looked down at her menu and bit her lip.

"But?" Angela prompted.

"I know that Booth and I have been having problems in our marriage. Is there anything you can tell me in regards to how our relationship has been for the last months? Please Ange I need to know before I can get anywhere with Booth." Angela sighed and looked to her friend.

"You and Booth decided that you were going to try for another baby. At first he was all gung ho about it and you, even though it was your idea, became sort of hesitant. Booth would try and initiate the 'baby making' and you would back out at the last minute and demand that he use protection. I guess you finally warmed up to the idea when we were working on the remains of a nine-month-old murder victim. It was strange because I thought that if anything it would further convince you that you didn't want any more children. But you told me that that victim made you miss how at that age Adam and Lila depended on you for everything. How even the simplest task required your help. It made you want to create another life and protect it, show the world that there is such a thing as bringing a child into a safe environment. So now you were all ready to go with 'project baby' but Booth had gotten cold feet. He became distant and spent more time at work. You accused him of gambling and he said that he it wasn't that. Then you came sobbing to my door and I asked you what was wrong. And you said, "When I asked if he had began to gamble again he told me that 'it wasn't that'. That the reason he was so distant wasn't because of his gambling but was something else." And I didn't understand what you meant. Then it dawned on me that you thought that he was having an affair. I told you Booth would never do that to you but you were convinced that he was sleeping with Cherri Peters."

"She was in my last memory." Tempe added.

"Really? Well I told you that Booth would never do that and you ended up confronting him and he was so angry sweetie. Like, just completely livid that you would accuse him of adultery. Of course you quickly regretted it afterwards cause you realized that it wasn't true. But, the thing is honey she would spend so much time with him. Cherri was such a manipulative skank. She would touch him all the time; practically rub herself against him but all you could see was this woman throwing herself at your husband. But Booth only had eyes for you."

"So I've been working late all this time just so I could avoid seeing my husband?"

"Sweetie you had reasonable doubt. He didn't want to have a baby anymore and he was drifting away. I completely understood where you were coming from."

Tempe nodded and began to gather her things.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Booth. We'll do this again, okay?" she kissed Angela and left quickly.

* * *

"Booth? Booth? Seeley?" Tempe called as she burst through the front door. She walked down the hall to where his office was and opened the door.

"Seeley." She sighed as she saw him working at his desk.

"Whoa Temperance, what's the matter?" He said getting up from his desk. He put his arms around her slender waist and drew her closer to him.

"Cherri Peters. Let's forget about her, work on our marriage." She said in one breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that we've been going through a hard time but it think we can work this out."

"How do you know that? Did you have a memory?"

"No Angela told me. Listen Booth I know that we're in a weird place right now but we can work things out." She said grasping onto his forearms tightly. Tempe's hands slowly worked their way up to his biceps taking in his strong form. Soon they found their way around his neck.

"Tempe." He said softly their faces inching closer together. She closed the gap, kissing his lips passionately. Temperance threaded her fingers through his short hair deepening the kiss. She found herself pressing her hips into him wiggling against his growing erection. This was how it was suppose to be, no one else touching her husband like this. It felt as if she had been doing this forever even though she really had been.

"God I want you so bad." She said as he pressed kisses on her neck, sucking lightly on her smooth skin. His capable hands slipped into her sweatshirt pulling at the zipper and slipping it off her shoulders. Tempe sighed as his hands caressed the undersides of her breasts. His nimble finger rolled her nipple and she groaned at the contact.

"Seeley." Tempe sighed and arched into him as he continued to touch her. Booth lifted her as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and made their way to his couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** SorryI haven't updated in a long time. This chapter's rated M I think. Not to hardcore, you've been warned.

"Booth." Tempe sighed pushing feebly at his shoulders as he lay on top of her.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, the baby." Booth said. He stood up removing himself from her warm body. He zipped his pants and began to button his shirt. Tempe cleared her throat and pulled on her zip up hoodie without bothering to throw on her shirt.

"Have you seen my bra?" she asked searching the room furiously for the missing item.

"Tempe." Booth said gently grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"No I have to find it."

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? I just had sex with my husband in his office, on what appears to be his very expensive Italian leather couch." Tempe said.

"Yeah, but this feels like the first time for you. When me on the other hand…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Tempe warned him and began to leave.

"Wait babe. Let's just talk okay?"

"I don't want to talk." Tempe yelled and the sound of the front door slamming was heard along with a pair of footsteps.

"Dad, Mom!" Adam called out.

"That would be the kids." Tempe said walking out of the room and leaving Booth alone with his thoughts.

Tempe fluffed her pillow trying to get comfortable but she couldn't. All she could think about was that afternoon and how she gave into her intense attraction to Booth. Then to make matters better her children had come home with Melissa, their sometimes nanny. Lila had run into her arms and innocently asked her mother why she wasn't wearing a shirt inside her hoodie. Tempe blushed profusely and simply kissed the side of her head offering to fix her a snack. There was no way Tempe couldn't have fallen in love with these children. Even though the memories of their lives were a little blurry she still loved them dearly.

Now she lay awake in bed remembering Booth's touch and desperately trying to forget it and get some decent hours of sleep. 'No such luck.' Tempe thought and sat up. She walked over to her dresser and spritzed some perfume onto her pulse points. Checking her reflection in the mirror she ran a few fingers through her hair fixing some flyaway pieces. Tempe took a deep breath and opened the door to her room and started to make her way to the guest room. There she found Booth sprawled out on the bed, covers splayed across his body in a haphazard order. Tempe closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She crawled in and cuddled against his body.

"Mmm, Temperance?" Booth said putting an arm around her.

"I couldn't sleep." She explained drawing lazy circles on his chest. They lay there silently for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. Booth was now fully awake, rubbing Tempe's bare arms missing being able to hold her like that at night.

"I'm just adjusting to everything right now Booth. Especially my feelings for you." She said softly looking up at him.

"I know babe." He nodded bringing her closer to him.

"You must hate sleeping in this room." Tempe said suppressing a yawn.

Booth nodded. "I'd much rather be sleeping with you." Tempe looked up at him and smiled, feeling the exact same way. She wiggled against his body trying to get comfortable eliciting a wonderful sensation in Booth's southern regions.

"Someone's awake." Tempe teased slowing down her movements.

"You seem to have that affect on me." Booth laughed steadying her with a hand on her hips. Her nipples puckered through her nightgown as she pressed her chest against his. To know her had this affect on her brought a smile to Booth's lips and his hands moved lower grazing the sides of her smooth thighs.

"I thought we were taking it slow?" Tempe asked eyes closed as he touched her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked his movements stilling.

"No, keep going." She reassured him kissing the side of his mouth. Encouraged by her "okay" Booth slipped his hand into her panties finding her wet to the touch. He groaned as his finger traced her sex, warm and willing. Finding her mouth he kissed her hard thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His adept finger began to rub her swollen nub. Tempe moaned into his mouth as he continued to tease her.

"Booth." Tempe said as she climaxed hard falling against him as she regained her strength.

* * *

The sound of pots and pans falling to the hard kitchen floor awoke Tempe with a start. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head looking over at Booth who was starting to wake too. He reached for her pulling her back against his body.

"Good morning." He muttered closing his eyelids to regain his lost sleep.

"Good morning." Tempe sighed, trying to break free of his hold.

"Bones!" Booth protested.

"What, you didn't hear that loud clang in the kitchen?"

"That is so like you trying to investigate everything." Booth got up from the bed pressing a haste kiss to her lips and left the room. Tempe smiled and lay back in bed bringing her hands above her head and stretching. She heard more clanging and decided to investigate for herself. Tempe rose from the bed and walked through the hallway and to the kitchen where she found Booth, Adam, and Lila standing over a mountain of pots and pans.

"Mommy!" Lila exclaimed and ran over to Tempe. She lifted her into her arms and watched with an amused look on her face as Adam and Booth tried to explain the mess.

"He did it." The said simultaneously pointing at each other.

"Sure." Tempe shrugged as Lila wrapped her arms around Tempe's neck. "Come on let's get you dressed." She said to Lila as she began to chatter happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** SorryI haven't updated but things have been crazy.

"Is this fine?" Tempe asked Booth for the fifth time as he helped her out of their car. The two were heading to a charity benefit held By Parker, Adam, and Lila's school, a black tie and gown affair. Tempe smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her black empire waist taffeta dress and pulled at the thin straps that were barely holding her breasts. She looked over at Booth and smiled at him taking in his smooth suit and skinny tie. He had a five o'clock shadow that made him look yummy and his usually combed hair was messed just right.

"Bones, you look amazing in that dress."

"Angela picked it out."

"Give her my thanks." He replied looking her up and down. Tempe rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into his noting his surprised face as she did so.

"I did have some say in it." She told him as they entered the lobby of hotel. They made their way to the reception and quickly spotted Andy and Jessica sipping some champagne.

"Hey man!" Andy said shaking hands with Booth. "Tempe." He smiled hugging her gently. "How's my godson?" he asked speaking to Tempe's belly.

"Godson?" she turned to Booth with a questioning glance.

"Oh well we joked that if either of us had any kids we would be each other's godparent. Andy takes it really seriously." Booth shrugged and Tempe laughed.

"Hey!" Jessica said enveloping Tempe into a quick hug. "You look fantastic! You're boobs are huge!"

"Thank you, you look wonderful too." She said as she took her seat next to Booth.

"Booth must love pregnant you. You're so…voluptuous."

"Well thank you." Tempe said. "I thought that this might be to…"

"No you look fabulous. You also have this glow and it has nothing to do with being pregnant and everything to do with having sex." Tempe blushed at her friends comment.

"I don't know how to answer that."

"You don't have to, your face says it all." Jessica winked and took a sip of her drink. Tempe smiled and felt Booth's arm go around her shoulders as he pulled his chair up next to hers. She leaned into his touch and smiled up at him. Booth grinned back and dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

"Are we always this mushy?" she asked scrunching up her face.

"Most of the time." Booth teased.

"I didn't realize how easy it would be to start a life with someone else, with you. I would have thought that our careers would get in the way."

"They did at first. But we worked things out." Tempe nodded and pulled up the strap of her dress that had fallen off her shoulder. Booth took a sip of the champagne that was meant to be Tempe's and grinned at her frowning face.

"You know you can't have any."

"But I'm thirsty." Tempe pouted in a very cute and uncharacteristic manner.

"Well I'll get you something from the bar okay?" Booth stood up and attempted to leave but was stopped by Tempe's hand.

"I can't go get your drink if you don't let me go."

"I'll miss you." She continued to pout.

"Would you like to accompany me then?" Tempe pretended to think it over and stood, slipping her hand into his. "You really are a handful." Booth laughed as they walked to the bar.

"Do you have any cranberry juice?" Booth asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Sure." The bartender replied pouring the beverage. Booth began to open his wallet but was stopped by the bartender.

"Open bar." He said.

"Nice." Booth kept his wallet out anyway and tipped the man. "Here you go Bones." He handed Tempe the drink.

"Well don't you two look cozy." A feminine voice called to the pair. Booth and Tempe turned to find Cherri Peters standing behind them. Her blonde hair was held in a tight ponytail with the remaining hair held from the bottom of the fastener in a large curl. She wore a gold dress that hung to her every curve and plunged invitingly showing off her cleavage.

"Hello Cherri." Booth said tensely

"Hey Seeley. Hi I'm Cherri." She said offering Tempe a hand.

"I know who you are." Tempe ignored the gesture and continued to stare her down.

"So you remember? That's…fantastic."

"No I don't remember everything, just bits and pieces but you've seemed to make yourself evident in my memories."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Its not." Booth answered snaking his arm around Tempe's waist.

"Well, I heard you were pregnant congratulations." Cherri said.

"Thank you." Tempe answered suddenly feeling like a fat cow. There was no way she could compete with the stunning woman standing no more than three feet away from her.

"I remember when Seeley told me that you were thinking of having another kid. He wasn't really enthusiastic about the idea but then I guess he changed his mind. Right Seeley." Cherri winked.

"Yeah, right." He replied politely. "It was nice seeing Cherri but we've got to get back to our table." Booth said and took Tempe's free hand. He guided them back to their table and pulled Tempe's chair out for her.

"God I can't stand that woman." Booth muttered bringing his glass to his mouth.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you obviously spent some time with her where you could stand her and build up a tolerance."

Booth laughed and kissed her mouth. "You know you're very cute when you're insecure."

"I'm not insecure!"

"Listen we will deal with the Cherri incident later. Right now I just want to focus on us, on our relationship. Sound fair?" Tempe looked over to the bar where Cherri was chatting up another married man. She sighed and leaned into his comforting touch.

"Okay."


End file.
